LIKE THE WIND
LIKE THE WIND è un Kagamine Rin canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade scritto e arrangiato da Kusemono e prodotto da Hiroshi Kawaguchi. E 'stato aggiunto il 26 aprile 2013. Informazioni La canzone è un remix del SEGA gioco Power Drift. Liriche Giapponese=Welcome to Exciting World 気分は Higher (I feel so Higher) Do your best, for NO.1 We gonna carry on あふれてくる POWER おちこんでないでベイビー 本気をみせて Keep on Shining 追い風が凪いでメイビー 走りだす瞬間 ふみこんでみせてベイビー 期待を乗せて Start your Engine めまいが見せたデイドリーム ゆれてる Heart and Soul まぶしさのカケラが　あふれだす未来は迷宮 ためいきだけの時間はオーバーテイク おさきに！スロー・キッス！ みつけた夢が羽ばたきだすように もうちょっと急いでよ LIKE THE WIND なんてことないさ Hey Boy あきらめなで Keep on Rolling アップ＆ダウンのストーリーだって たまにはいーんじゃない？ 一瞬のキラメキ　おいかけていたいよ熱中 加速する期待と不安　サイドバイサイド おいで！スロー・キッス！ 生まれた星が輝き増すように ねえもっと抱きしめて LIKE THE WIND (Everything gonna be your power, Oh LIKE THE WIND) スタートのシグナル 灯らせてほしいの Let You 泣きだしそうな気持ちはオーバーパス とどけ！スロー・キッス！ ココロがキミにつながりますように ねえ早くつかまえて LIKE THE WIND スロー・キッス！ みつけた夢が羽ばたきだすように もうちょっと急いでよ LIKE THE WIND (Everything gonna be your power, Oh LIKE THE WIND) Welcome to exciting world 気分は Higher (I feel so Higher) Do your best, for NO.1 We gonna carry on あふれてくる POWER LIKE THE WIND|-|Romaji=Welcome to Exciting World kibun wa HIGHER (I feel so higher) Do your best, for number one We gonna carry on afurete kuru POWER ochikondenaide BABY honki o misete KEEP ON SHINING oikaze ga naide MAYBE hashiridasu shunkan fumikonde misete BABY kitai o nosete Start your engine memai ga misete DAYDREAM yureteru HEART AND SOUL mabushisa no kakera ga afuredasu mirai wa meikyuu tameiki dake no jikan wa OVERTAKE osaki ni! SLOW KISS! mitsuketa yume ga habatakidasu you ni mou chotto isoide yo LIKE THE WIND nante koto nai sa HEY BOY akiramenaide KEEP ON ROLLING UP & DOWN no STORY datte tama ni wa iin janai? isshun no kirameki oikaketeitai yo necchuu kasoku suru kitai to fuan SIDE BY SIDE oide! SLOW KISS! umareta hoshi ga kagayaki masu you ni nee motto dakishimete LIKE THE WIND (Everything gonna be your power, oh like the wind) START no SIGNAL tomorasete hoshii no LET YOU nakidashisou na kimochi wa OVERPASS todoke! SLOW KISS! kokoro ga kimi ni tsunagarimasu you ni nee hayaku tsukamaete LIKE THE WIND SLOW KISS! mitsuketa yume ga habatakidasu you ni mou chotto isoide yo LIKE THE WIND (Everything gonna be your power, oh like the wind) Welcome to exciting world kibun wa HIGHER (I feel so higher) Do your best, for number one We gonna carry on afurete kuru POWER LIKE THE WIND|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di googoo888' Welcome to Exciting World I feel so high (I feel so higher) Do your best, for NO.1 We gonna carry on The overflowing power Don't feel down, baby Show me your seriousness. Keep on shining Feel a fair wind, Baby Now is time to start running Step on the accelerator, Baby Carry your hope. Start your engine Your head swims and daydreams Be excited. Heart and soul The future is like a labyrinth but it's bursting with bright things The time with your sighing. Overtake I'll go ahead! Slow kiss! I hope that your dream begin to flap wings Can you speed up a bit? LIKE THE WIND It's not a big deal, Hey boy Don't give up. Keep on rolling It's okay to take The up and down story sometimes, isn't it? I want to chase my shining moment Accelerating hopes and uneasiness. Side by side Come on! Slow kiss! I hope that begin to shine like a newborn star You see? Hold me tight! LIKE THE WIND (Everything gonna be your power, Oh LIKE THE WIND) I want you to light up The start lights. Let you Feeling like crying. Overpass To your heart! Slow kiss! I want to connect with your heart You see? Catch me early! LIKE THE WIND Slow kiss! I hope that your dream begin to flap wings Can you speed up a bit? LIKE THE WIND (Everything gonna be your power, Oh LIKE THE WIND) Welcome to exciting world I feel so higher (I feel so higher) Do your best, for NO.1 We gonna carry on The overflowing power LIKE THE WIND Video 【鏡音リン】LIKE THE WIND【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2013